Sharkboy and Lavagirl:Adventures in a dare show!
by 4narnia112
Summary: Send in dares for everyone in the Sharkboy and Lavagirl movie and enjoy the laughs!
1. Chapter 1

HI everyone! Submit dares to sharkboy and lavagirl and everyone in the movie and they just might end up here in the Dare show. Hurry to sent in your dares so I can hurry for new chapters!Now hurry up and send those dares! ;D


	2. Day 1

Disclaimer:I can only wish to own Sharkboy and Lavagirl.

Maria:Hey everyone! You know Sharkboy,Lavagirl,Max and they're here because you have dares and when you have dares-

Sharkboy:We ignore them.

Lavagirl:NO! we do them.

Max:Come on Sharkboy,it could be fun.

Sharkboy:I doubt that completely.

Linus:Just ignore him.

(Sharkboy glares at Linus,while Linus backs away slowly with Sharkboy walking towards him)

Maria:Sharkboy don't do anything you'll regret.

Sharkboy:(laughs while saying it)But I'm not gonna regret this!

Maria:(walks in front of Sharkboy) DON'T DO IT ANYWAYS!(breathing heavily)

(Sharkboy's eyes get wider as he backed away slowly)

Sharkboy:(nervously)He He Don't do anything you'll regret,Maria.

Maria:I'm not.

Sharkboy:I'm gonna go now.(runs into another room)

Max,LG,Maria,and Linus:(burst out laughing)

Max:(still laughing)I've never seen him so scared before in my life.

Lavagirl:(still laughing)Me either!

Sharkboy:(from another room)Stop Laughing!

Linus:(still laughing)We Can't!

Maria:(stops laughing)That's enough guys.(To Sharkboy)Come on out.

Sharkboy:No

Maria:Please Sharkboy.

Sharkboy:It's still no

Maria: Really?

Sharkboy:Really.

Maria:(walks towards the room SB's in)Alright(looking sneaky)

Sharkboy:Thank you!

Lavagirl:Can I read the first dare?!

Maria:Sure!(gives lavagirl the dare card)The first one is from s3xyBATbaby.

Lavagirl:Okay.s3xyBATbaby dares sharkboy to...

Maria:To what?

Lavagirl:to kiss lavagirl for 10 seconds.

Maria:Sharkboy!

Sharkboy:(from other room)What?

Max:You got Dared!

Sharkboy:(walks in)Uhhhh Why Me?!

Linus:Because you're part of the show.

Sharkboy:How'd We become a part of the show anyways.

Lavagirl:I volunteered

Max:So did I

Linus:Me too

Sharkboy:How did I get here then?Did Maria Kidnap me?YES!

Maria:(looks annoyed)I did not kidnap followed me here.

Sharkboy:(looks annoyed)I did no-

LG,Max,L,Maria:Yes you did!

my dare is to-(Sharkboy takes dare card) ?

(Sharkboy goes up to lavagirl an harshly kisses her as Max and Linus count down)

Max,L:10,9,8

Maria:You don't have to count down.

Max,L:7,6,5

Maria:Gu-

Max,L:4

Maria:Why do I even bother?

Max,L:3,2,1,HAPPY NEW YEAR!

(Sharkboy stop kissing Lavagirl)

Lavagirl:OW!

Sharkboy:Bye(walks towards other room)

Maria:No you are staying in here.

Sharkboy:I can do what I want.

Maria:(laughing while saying)Really.

Sharkboy:Yes(walks away)

Maria:(grabs his wrist and their eyes lock)Please

Sharkboy:(_thinking_)Her blue eyes are so .Why did I think that?

Maria:Sharkboy!

Sharkboy:What?

Maria:(nicely with begging eyes)`Stay in here please.

Sharkboy:(smiles)okay.

Maria:(smiles while _thinking_)He is so cute when he did I just say!

Linus:And the next dare is?

Max:Yeah what is the next dare?

Maria:(gives Max dare card)I won't know until you read it.

72 dares Lavagirl to slap to slap to slap Linus and Linus to slap Lavagirl.

Sharkboy:Sooooo it's a slapping circle.

Linus:Yeah

Sharkboy:Can Maria take my pla-

(Lavagirl slaps Sharkboy hard across the face)

Sharkboy:(glares at LG)

Max:You have to sla-

(SB slaps Max across the face,then Max slaps Linus)

Linus:OW!(Slaps LG)

Lavagirl:Ouch!

Maria:To The Next Dare!

Sharkboy:Why do we have to do th-

Maria:Sharkboy's reading the next dare.

Sharkboy:WHAT!

Linus:Come on all you have to do is read the card.

Sharkboy:**But** **then I have to do it**!

Lavagirl:**JUST READ IT SB**!

Sharkboy:ALRIGHT!Dracona of the Teen Legends dares to slow dance with an inanimate object for a full five minutes.(throws card and walks into another room)

Max:How is suppos-

(Maria closes her eyes and sings and appears)

(MARIA:If you want to hear what I want to sound like search let it go danish by angie gzz)

Linus:How did you-

Maria:I have some powers.

Mx,L,LG:Cool.

:Where am I?!

Lavagirl:You are at the

Everyone(except SB and Mr.E):Sharkboy and Lavagirl Dare Show!

Maria:I'm Maria,the got dared.

Lavagirl:You have to slow dance with...a...

Max:Cereal Box!

Maria:That can work.(runs to a different room sharkboy is not in)

:I'm **NOT** doing that.

Linus:You have too

Maria:(walks in with Lucky Charms cereal)

:Make Me

Maria:(whispers)okay

(Maria sings again and Mr.E runs to the cereal box and starts slow dancing with it to Replay by Zendaya)

3 minutes later...

Lavagirl:(whispers)Maria can we get some coloring books and crayons or something.

Maria:(whispers)Sure(runs to back room and brings coloring books and crayons)

LG,Max,L:Thanks Maria

2 minutes later...

(Mr.E throughs the cereal box in the air and drops it and it breaks spilling it's contents)

Mr.E:NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!MY BABY!

(Maria sings again and Mr.E is gone)

Maria:Bye

Linus:Can I read the next dare?

Maria:Yep(gives Linus the dare card)

Linus:Dracona of the Teen Legends dares Tobor to say something incredibly stupid.

Max: Tobor can't no matter how hard he tries.

Lavagirl:Maria can use her powers,right?

Maria:Yeah

(Maria sings and Tobor appears and looks weird)

Sharkboy:(walks in)

Tobor:Hey Sharkboy,you're the king of the ocean right

Sharkboy:(smirks)The one and only

Tobor:Can you fish me a pig?

Sharkboy:(looks confused)Wha?Why?

Tobor:I am going to eat it and be able to fly!

Sharkboy:(looks aggravated) can already fly. don't fish EVERYBODY WHO EATS BACON CAN FLY!

Tobor:That's because they didn't eat a pig

Sharkboy:(facepalm)Is this a joke or something?!

Maria:(laughing)It's a dare!

LG,L,Max:(laughing)

(Maria sings,Tobor disappears,and Sharkboy's eye grow wide)

Sharkboy:(smiling while _thinking_)I never thought I'd hear an angel sing.(frowns)What is going on with me?!

Maria:Sharkboy,what are you staring at?

Sharkboy:oh uh nothing(_thinking_)you

Maria:Anyways(reads dare card)FlashinFashionja dares Sharkboy to..um..Max read the rest please.

dares Sharkboy to kis-

Sharkboy:Let me guess Lavagirl.

Max:Noo Maria for 2 minutes.

Sharkboy:Really?(_thinking_)YESSS!

Lavagirl:Where's Maria?

Max:I don't know

Linus:I saw Maria go into the back room.

Lavagirl:I'll go get her.(runs to back room)

*with the girls*

Lavagirl:Maria!(sees Maria by the closet)

I know I'm about to do the dare.

Lavagirl:Why'd you run off.

Maria:(mumbled)I like Sharkboy

Lavagirl:What?

Maria:I like Sharkboy okay!

Lavagirl:Why?

Maria:Because he's cute and funny and dated him right?Uhh I am such a terrible pers-

Lavagirl:No your not because it was too weird for us and we fought all the time.

Maria:That's why you guys are mad at each other right?

Lavagirl:Yeah.

*with the boys*

Linus: I know you like her.

M,SB:Huh?!

Linus:Shark,I know you like Maria and Max I know you like both Lavagirl and 's no hidding it from me.

Max:How did you know!

Sharkboy:(blushing)THAT ISN'T TRUE!

Linus,Max:(staring at sharkboy annoyed) Your blushing.

Sharkboy:Well...uhh...ummm

Max:Well,tell why you **don't** like Maria.

Sharkboy:...

Linus:Sharkboy do you like Maria?

Sharkboy:FINE Your right.(storms off)

*with the girls*

Maria:Do you still have feeling for him.

Lavagirl:Not and I were talking about going out.

Maria:Really?

Lavagirl:Yeah now go and kiss that boy.

Maria:(blushes)Alright.

(The girls go to the main room.)

Linus:Hey.

Maria,LG:Hey

Max:Sharkboy stormed off.

Maria:I'll get him.

*With the girl and the shark*

Maria:Sharkboy!Where are you?

Sharkboy:(whispers)over here

Maria:(grabs his hand)come have to do the dare.

Sharkboy:Wait!

Maria:What?

Sharkboy:I want to do this dare but not in front of everybody.

Maria:Why?

Sharkboy:Because everybody wants me and Lavagirl together.

Maria:That doesn't only matters what you want to 's your choice.

Sharkboy:I just decided.(drags Maria to the main room)

Maria:What do you mean you ju-

(Sharkboy passionatly kissed Maria on the lips and Maria kissed back.)

Maria:And that's the end of Day 1.

Comment and Reveiw!


End file.
